pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mew
) }} Mew es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación.Es el único pokemon capaz de aprender todas las MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas). Etimología El nombre de Mew puede referirse a su aspecto felino, ya que en inglés, la palabra mew significa maullido. Igualmente en japonés la palabra myō significa maullido. O de una variación de la palabra inglesa new (nuevo) debido a su clasificación Pokémon, nueva especie. Historia En una entrevistaEntrevista "Iwata pregunta" a Tsunekazu Ishihara y Shigeki Morimoto. de Satoru Iwata (el actual presidente de Nintendo) a Morimoto, que colaboró como programador de los primeros juegos Rojo y Verde, desveló que Mew se añadió a los juegos en el último momento y que no intervenía de ningún modo en los videojuegos ni en la aventura. Solo estaba ahí para ser mostrado en algún evento si se daba la ocasión, pero podía haber quedado oculto por siempre. Un poco más adelante, en la entrevista, afirman que Pokémon Verde y Rojo habían tenido unas cifras de ventas bastante modestas, hasta que se anunció en el número de abril de 1996 de la revista CoroCoro Comic que se seleccionaría a veinte ganadores que podrían enviar el cartucho de su juego a Nintendo para que les cargaran los datos de Mew, donde hubo alrededor de 78.000 participantes. A partir de ese anuncio las ventas de esos videojuegos aumentaron hasta situarlo en el número uno en ventas semanales, por lo que Mew tuvo algo que ver en éxito final de estos videojuegos. Teniendo en cuenta que no estaba previsto que Mew apareciera en los primeros videojuegos, esto explica el por qué Mew aparece después de Mewtwo en la Pokédex, a pesar de que en el anime se presenta a Mewtwo como clon de Mew. Además, en Pokémon Verde y Rojo y Pokémon Rojo y Azul no se hacía referencia a Mew durante todo el juego, y no es hasta la salida de Pokémon Amarillo que en la trama y en la descripción de la Pokédex de Mewtwo se menciona a Mew. Biología Se cree que Mew tiene el ADN de todos los Pokémon existentes y por ello ostenta el título de "el Pokémon más raro". En el anime, un grupo de científicos encontraron en una zona de América del Sur (Isla Nueva, una de las islas más australes de Chile) un templo dedicado a él junto con el fósil de una de la pestañas de Mew. De éste extraen ADN y, luego de varios experimentos fallidos, logran finalmente crear un clon de Mew, pero alterado genéticamente para ser más fuerte que el original; la creación es bautizada como Mewtwo. La razón más probable de que nadie lo haya visto tal vez se deba a que conoce el movimiento Transformación, permitiéndole cambiar su forma a cualquier Pokémon u objeto al igual que lo hace Ditto, posiblemente utilizaba este movimiento con frecuencia para pasar inadvertido. Fisiología A pesar de su apariencia también es uno de los Pokémon más inteligentes, puede hacerse invisible cuando quiera, se cree que tiene el ADN de todos los Pokémon y que puede hacer cualquier movimiento. Su color es blanco rosado, tiene unas extremidades pequeñas y una cola larga y fina para su pequeño tamaño, parecido a un embrión. Es un Pokémon muy tranquilo y pacífico que prefiere observar la lucha a participar en ella. Es un Pokémon jugueton y travieso por naturaleza ya que en la película se observaba que empezaba a distraer al Team/Equipo Rocket y jugar con ellos sin que se den cuenta. Mew comparte rasgos felinos. Su forma física es similar al embrión de un animal, esto puede ser debido a que supuestamente Mew es el antecesor de todos los Pokémon. Los embriones de los Pokémon, al igual que los de los animales, comparten una misma forma física, según la teoría de la recapitulación. Diferencia de género Evolución Mew no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon por ser legendario. Otros datos / / ). | velocidad = 5 | poder = 5 | técnica = 5 | resistencia = 5 | salto = 5 | nfloresta = 213 | mcfloresta = No tiene | pokéayuda1 = Psíquico | grupo1 = Psíquico | masa = 1 | ratioR1 = 0.9% | ratioR2 = 20% | gci = H }} Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Mew puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Mew puede aprender todos los movimientos que hay disponibles en MTs y MOs, en todas las generaciones. Primera generación Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Quinta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Mew es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mew no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Mew son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Mew: Otras apariciones En el anime * También apareció en el especial de aniversario: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (Maestro espejismo). En las películas , en un homenaje a todos los Pokémon que han protagonizado las anteriores películas.}} thumb|Durante la expedición Mew sigue a los científicos. * Aparece en el corto El origen de Mewtwo, no emitido fuera de Japón, donde se le ve siguiendo a los científicos que buscan un fósil de Mew. En los videojuegos thumb|Mew en My Pokémon Ranch * En Pokémon Snap es el único Pokémon que puede ser encontrado en la nube arcoiris. * En Pokémon Ranger en una misión especial. * En Pokémon Mundo Misterioso sale en la vieja reliquia desde el piso 36 hasta el 98.Para reclutarlo necesitas la zona de recreo Isla Final. * En Pokémon Mundo Misterioso 2 sale en la Selva Misterio en el piso 30, es uno de los guardianes de los 7 tesoros (Herbicorneta) se desbloquea mediante carta secreta. *En My Pokémon Ranch Puedes recibirlo de Eulalia a cambio de un Huevo Pokémon(de cualquiera Pokémon) cuando el rancho ha llegado al nivel 25, tras tener 999 pokémon. En sagas SB * Aparece en todos los Smash Bros. dentro de las Pokéball y sale volando fuera de la pantalla. En Super Smash Bros. y Melee si aparece en el modo de un jugador, se recompensa con un Mew Catcher, que da 10.000 puntos. En Brawl deja un CD al aparecer. En Melee y Brawl aparece también como trofeo, en este último además como sticker. **Información de los trofeos (en inglés) ***En Melee: Mew is an extremely rare Pokémon that has been seen by only a few people. Information on every Pokémon in the world is contained in Mew's cell structure, so it has the ability to use any and all TMs and HMs. Some Pokémon scholars believe Mew to be the ancestor of all existing Pokémon, but the idea is debatable ***En Brawl: A New Species Pokémon. An extremely rare Pokémon that contains the DNA of all other Pokémon, it is thought by many scholars to be a Pokémon ancestor, considering the wide range of moves it can use. On top of being able to make itself invisible, Mew can also transform into any opponent Pokémon and use characteristics and moves in exactly the same way. Mew SSB.png|Mew en SSB Mew y Mewtwo SSBM.jpg|Mew junto a Mewtwo en SSBM Trofeo Mew SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Mew en SSBM Mew SSBB.jpg|Mew dejando un CD en SSBB Trofeo Mew SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Mew en SSBB En el TCG Archivo:Ancient Mew TCG.jpg Mew TCG.jpg Mew TCG2.jpg Curiosidades * A pesar de que fue introducido en la Primera generación, no se puede capturar en Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo a no ser que se haga uso de un Glitch(En la imagen).thumb|Un Mew salvaje encontrado mediante [[Glitch.]] * El primer encuentro con Mew fue en Guyana, Sudamérica; de acuerdo a los libros en el edificio abandonado de Isla Canela. * Es el único Pokémon que puede aprender todas las MT y las MO de todas las generaciones, incluyendo MT como Ala de acero aunque no posee alas, o atracción sin poseer género. * A pesar de que a Mew se le puede enseñar cualquier movimiento, la tutor de movimientos de cometa draco rehusará enseñarle este movimiento por no pertenecer al tipo dragón. El tutor de movimientos "definitivos" se negará a enseñarle planta feroz, anillo ígneo o hidrocañón al no tratarse de la evolución final de un Pokémon inicial. * En las primeras temporadas se dice que Mew fue el primer Pokémon, pero se contrapone a la idea de que Arceus creó todo el universo. * El color de Mew ha ido cambiando de tonalidades a lo largo de las generaciones de videojuegos, mientras que en el anime siempre ha sido de un color blanco con sombras rosadas (el que posee en la primera generación y en la segunda generación de videojuegos). * En la imagen oficial de 1996, Mew tenía los dedos de los pies de un color rosa más oscuro, sin embargo en generaciones posteriores este color se perdió. Además, tenía los ojos verdes y ahora son azules. * A pesar de ser un Pokémon legendario, en los juegos de las primeras generaciones, se dice que Mewtwo es el hijo de Mew, siendo esto imposible ya que Mew no puede criar, y suponiendo además la historia de la película de anime en la que se cuenta que Mewtwo es un clon mejorado de Mew. * En el opening de la primera temporada, se creía que el Mew que aparecía era un Pokémon variocolor, pero en realidad Mew estaba haciendo confusión o psíquico y como ahí era blanco se mezclaban los colores y quedaba como un Pokémon variocolor. * En los Sprites, la cola de Mew se va haciendo más larga en cada generación. * En los Sprites de Verde y Rojo (Japón) Mew posee un bulto entre sus orejas presente sólo en estos dos videojuegos, y en las figuras antiguas de Tomy. * Mew posee un ratio de captura superior al de la mayoria de Pokémon legendarios, igual a Zekrom y Reshiram. * Mew es el Pokémon legendario que precisa menos puntos de experiencia para llegar al nivel 100 junto con Shaymin. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Mew * Francés: Mew Anotaciones